


Abyss

by ArrorER



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrorER/pseuds/ArrorER





	1. 楔子

楔子、

好沉重。

身体···被千斤巨石所压制住那样，动弹不得。 只能听到自己不断加速的心跳声，在耳膜内不断鼓动着，唤起那勉强存活的求生意志。

哪怕用力睁开无法自制地想要闭合的双目，见到的也不过是一片过于冷漠混沌的黑暗。在那片包容万物的黑色深渊里，有着血腥和腐臭，有着不可逆转的破败文明和残垣断壁，以及逐渐失去生命力的僵硬大地，和逐渐变得冷透的僵硬肢体。

仿佛自己也要融入这个肮脏腐败的世界那样。

他的意识被天空中唯一的亮光所挖空，变成一具行尸走肉，任由周围的沙尘和土石颗粒将他掩埋，成为同无机物没有差别的碳基生命残骸。

呼，吸。呼，吸。呼，吸···

水分正在被蒸干，连带着血管内的那些猩红液体一同，流动的缓慢了起来。如果在死之前所见到的，是这副了无生气的世界末日的景色，似乎也不是很坏。起码能有几十亿同类和自己一同见证生物的灭亡——也许他自己就是最后那一个。这么想着，他干燥开裂的嘴唇忍不住向上扬起，露出一个似乎是在笑着的表情。

起码不会有人看到自己现在这幅狼狈的样子。起码能够安静平和地死去。

呼，吸。呼，吸。越来越微弱的麻木本能···呼，吸。接连着另一个世界的土壤，将不断变得轻飘飘的单薄灵魂吸去，逃脱这片令人毫不留恋的残破世界的引力。

可惜，所有的期待都事与愿违。

那家伙还在移动。而且在不断接近自己。从那片令人窒息的光亮中，踏着所有失败者与懦夫的残骸，像个死神一样晃动着，每一步的频率都和他的呼吸频率一致。那家伙戴着厚重的面罩，但他的笑声却清晰却准确地传入他的耳中，撕裂了一切临终平静和飘飘然的安逸舒适感。

作为武器的尖利钢爪自那家伙的袖套处伸出，轻松利落地铲除了压制在他身上的碎石和尸块，然后准确地接住他无法使上力的虚弱瘫软身体。

“啊，真是可惜了···”那家伙解下面罩，盖到了他的脸上。

呼，吸。呼，吸。呼···吸···

贪婪呼吸着经过过滤和净化的空气，连带着那家伙所残留的烟味和呼吸的水汽，润湿了皲裂的嘴唇。仿佛···像是在间接接吻一样。真是的···什么恶心的联想。想到这里，他开始发出沉闷的低笑声，笑到被蒙上模糊外壳的世界都越发清晰了起来，连疼痛感和虚弱都变得异样的真实。他开始感受到肺部火辣辣的疼痛。

他攀着那家伙的肩膀，尽力将沉重的头颅搁到后者的肩背上。他的手下意识地拍了拍那家伙的脸，确认那人的真实性和温度一般。可惜手劲有些太大了，扇的对方偏过头去，不悦地皱起眉毛，嘴里不断嘀咕着“不和快死的家伙计较”这类话。

“喂，我说···Aoi。”他在那人的耳边喊着对方的名字。

“嗯？还有什么遗言吗？”即使是这样的环境，Aoi也不忘了嘴损地调侃他。

“你这家伙还敢不敢来的再迟一点？”

那时候说不定自己就断气了。说不定能看到这家伙后悔又惊慌的表情。啊，不对，已经死掉的自己，又怎么能睁开眼看到这种场面呢？真是可惜。

差点就死掉了的Uruha绝不承认，自己在自以为的临终之际，满脑子都在想这些有的没的。Dr. Uruha临终之际应该想着如何拯救人类，重建世界，为了同胞的幸福和家园倾尽所有，体现了他高尚的情操和人道主义精神···之类的才对。虽然到了这个地步，也不存在什么高尚情操和人道主义。所有人都只是费力地在活下去而已。

然而不论如何，都不该是“这家伙的嘴唇看起来真适合接吻”。

绝对不是。


	2. BLUE DAWN

Chapter 1 – Blue Dawn

“辛苦各位了。”

繁杂漫长的审批和手续办理之后，他终于获得了自己满意的结局，等待着狱警将他所想要的人带到面前，并把强化手铐脚镣的钥匙交到自己手中，随后转身离去。于是整个空间里只剩下他们二人。

那人的大半张脸被面罩所遮盖，只露出一对眼睛。身上宽大的囚服几乎盖住了整个手背和脚背，配上耷拉在脸颊两侧的黑发，以及略显呆滞的迷茫眼神，他居然从那人身上看到了几分无辜和可怜来。

那人抬起头，一双眼睛就像失明一般，失焦了许久，才将其对准了面前的人，随后辨明了来者的身份。

“Dr. Uruha。”声音穿过面罩，传入Uruha的耳中，显得有些沉闷，“真是好久不见。”

Uruha并不想和面前的人浪费时间在毫无意义的寒暄上。他一言不发，垂下眼帘，用手中的钥匙打开了对方的脚镣和手铐。

“你不怕我逃走吗？”那人活动了一下手腕，似乎是在笑。

“你知道这是什么地方吗？”Uruha反问道。

“唔…”长期的单人监禁，令他的反应都有些慢了下来。他好容易理解了Uruha所说的话，接着便是缓缓审视着四周他们所处的位置。

空白。除了金属墙的银灰色和简陋昏黄的照明设施，其余都是一片空白，单调的连一点装饰都没有。他环顾了一圈，视线最终停留在了那扇窗户面前。Uruha并不知道他的生存环境，但以那贪恋望向外面的目光而言，他大约是许久没有见到过那样的风景了。

今时不同往日。

虽说大气污染从过去就持续恶化，但被生化武器污染后的世界，则瞬间变的迷幻的有如世界末日一般。蓝色的烟雾颗粒四处飘散，人们吸入便很快的会被感染，严重者甚至会死去，然后再度“复活”，凭着那死后保留下来的微弱生物电流，成为只有电影和小说中出现过的丧尸，在街上游走，寻找剩余幸存的人类作为食物。

不过是几日功夫，大部分人已经被同化成了丧尸，少数幸存者或是做了丧尸口中的食物，或是逃亡还未被污染到的绿洲之地。这些逃亡的人群里包括政府高官，富商，重要的科学家，部分持有枪械的暴力团体，以及少部分普通人。

这些都是Aoi入狱之后发生的事。他对这样的景象一无所知，但也许或多或少都从别人口中听到了些什么。他看着外面的景象眯了眯眼，以适应窗外比室内稍亮的黄昏之光。在落日的余晖之下，整个城市都陷入了一种极度萧条颓废的景象。到处是火灾的烟雾，远处的房屋没有一处亮着灯，斜阳照射入或破碎或完好的窗户，黑洞洞的室内仿佛要将人吸进去。

他带着意味不明的笑容，看向一旁十分有耐心地等待着他回答的Uruha。“虽然我不知道这是什么地方，但是···你们需要我。”

Uruha用手指在指纹锁上一按，那道门便随之开启。他对着Aoi做了个“请”的手势，自己率先走在前头，示意后者跟着他。他们一前一后，行走在狭长又单调的走廊中。Uruha头也不回地轻声说道：“丧尸爆发之后的现在，政府并不打算用现有的资源去保护犯人。他们打算放弃对监狱的管控，任由重刑犯们在牢门内被感染。所以，现在的你有两个选择：要么回到监狱里自生自灭，要么参与人类拯救计划。”

“人类拯救计划？听起来真是高尚呢。作为一个即将被处以死刑的恐怖分子，我加入这样高尚的组织真的没有关系吗？”Aoi用不太正经的语气问道。

“起码你现在能站在研究所的核心内部，而不是被处以死刑。如果你那么期盼着去死的话···也许那两个还没走远的狱警可以满足你的愿望。”Uruha的声音几乎毫无波澜。

“听起来似乎我欠您一条命，Dr. Uruha。”Aoi轻笑了起来。

Uruha停下了脚步，皱着眉头回头盯着Aoi。他不知道这个人是故意挑衅，或是无意识地让人感到不愉快，起码他从这个人的表情上得不到任何答案。打量了对方半晌，Uruha才打破了沉默：“是我欠你一条命。尽管事实如此，但你能站在这儿，并不是因为我想要假公济私地偿还欠你的债，而是因为你对我们计划有极大的帮助。”

“您是欠我一条命。但尽管事实如此，在救您的时候，我也并没有想着要您偿还，Dr. Uruha。”Aoi回应道，“这一切只是因为我喜欢您而已。”

Uruha并不知道该怎么回应这种毫不正经的话语。于是他索性抿了抿嘴，以沉默来结束这个话题，转身继续在前头走着。Aoi大概是很喜欢看对方对自己无言的窘迫模样，他甚至轻轻笑出了声。听到了背后的轻笑声，Uruha更加确认对方是在戏弄自己，心里不免窜起了无名火。

“到了。”

终于，他们停留在又一道厚重的门前。Uruha在内心深处松了口气。他从口袋里摸出自己的证件，在门前扫描了一下，门后迎接他们的是检疫区的标志。

“听起来像是在检测猪肉或者家禽的肉质一样。”Aoi忍不住吐槽着，但在Uruha扭头投来的凌厉眼神下闭上了嘴，站在黄线标识的区域内乖乖接受检测。接着，他毫不意外地听到了警报声，电子屏幕上的警告指向的是他的面罩。

“你能摘掉它吗？”Uruha问道。

“摘掉空气过滤剂，我可能会死。”即使这么说着，Aoi还是乖乖摘掉了他那不知是何用途的面罩，露出整张脸来。他深吸一口气，说出的话总算是直接传入Uruha的耳中，“让脸直接接触开放空间的空气，感觉真没有安全感。”

他看着Uruha，指了指由导管接向面罩的小型过滤装置：“我想大概是过滤网里有不少被污染物。”见对方毫无反应，Aoi没趣地扁了扁嘴，将呼吸面罩丢进一旁的污染物框内。

“这里可不是开放空间。这里是全然密闭的环境。换句话说，在被污染区域，这里是最后的有着纯净空气的地方。”Uruha这么回答着。

“这么说来，这里不就是另一座监狱吗？”

Uruha不喜欢他这样的说话方式。但就某种意义而言，Aoi说的没错。

在进入最后一道门前，Uruha先从消毒柜中取出一套衣服递给Aoi：“换掉你身上的囚服吧。”

“我要在你面前换衣服吗？”Aoi有些别扭地嘟囔着。

“或者你就选择光着身子进去，让所有的研究人员全都看到你的裸体。我不保证我的工作伙伴们会不会拍几张照，好让你的英姿能在我们都被毁灭之后也保留下来。”Uruha口气生硬地对这个麻烦的家伙说道。他并不是油嘴滑舌的人，但意外的面对这家伙就就没什么好气。在Aoi怀疑的眼神中，他到底还是叹了口气，转过身去，面对着闭拢的大门思考人生，一边催促着背后的人，“你换快点。”

总算是换掉了那身囚服，穿上和Uruha相同的白大褂，Aoi又开始拨弄着头发，嘟囔着有没有镜子之类的，但看了眼脸色不太好看的Uruha，他还是选择乖乖闭嘴，跟在Uruha的身后，进入最后一道门槛。

首先印入眼帘的，就是溅满了血的隔离室。透过玻璃窗，Aoi勉强看到一个同样身着白大褂，外面套着塑料雨衣的人，以及一具躺在担架上血肉模糊的疑似丧尸的生物。那位研究人员手中握着电锯，叼着烟，神态自若地肢解着那具生物，一边还颇有节奏地跟着切割的节奏哼着歌。

“戴上防护面具和手套，Ruki。”Uruha敲敲玻璃窗，向里面的人示意。

“不要。那样会影响我的手感和判断能力。”Ruki把烟头按在丧尸瞪大的眼珠上，一边把视线投向Aoi，一副毫无波澜的表情，“唷，新来的，欢迎加入。”

Aoi转过头，冲Uruha小声说道：“我觉得你的工作伙伴是变态。”

“我听到了。”Ruki举着沾满血肉的电锯，冲Aoi咧嘴笑着。

“我也觉得是这样。”Uruha也点点头，凑到Aoi耳边压低声音道。

“这句也听到了。”

于是Uruha和Aoi意外统一地闭上了嘴，整齐地扭头离开这个地方，顺着走廊朝更里面的房间走去。

“这里就是你以后干活儿的地方。”Uruha将Aoi带到了一扇门面前，刷了一下自己的证件，在绿灯亮起之后按住了把手，“你是没有证件的。进出任何地方，打开或取用任何物品，都需要有一位研究人员陪同在身边才能操作。”

“谢天谢地，你们对我还没有失去警惕。”Aoi一边说着，将自己的手覆在Uruha抓住把手的手上，趁其不备，将他的右手举到自己眼前。在白大褂的遮掩之下，Aoi看到了对方右手手腕上戴着的护腕。他伸出空余的手，想要摘掉那个护腕，却随即被Uruha抓住，用警告的眼神看向自己：“不要多管闲事。”

Aoi愣了一会儿，接着笑了起来。他拨开Uruha的桎梏，在对方警惕的目光前无辜地举起双手：“放轻松，我只是想知道您那时候的伤势如何了而已。”

“也不牢你操心这个。”Uruha甩了甩手，任由衣袖再度遮住护腕。随后，他恢复了之前一如既往的严肃，用手打开了这道门。

“这样看来···您没把受伤的事告诉过自己的研究伙伴吗？这算是我们之间的小秘密？”在屋内的光亮透过逐渐变大的门缝照耀在自己身上的时候，Uruha听到背后的Aoi的声音。

他的手停顿了片刻。“你最好忘掉这件事。”

“人总有脆弱的时候，Dr. Uruha。您不必为此感到羞耻。它也不会成为您丢脸的回忆。”

Uruha并没有理会Aoi那几乎要消失在开门的吱呀噪音中的轻声低语，反而将目光落在门内两位研究伙伴身上，冲他们打了个招呼。


End file.
